


Pochayuuri (and Pomvik) through the seasons

by Mayonaka_no_Tenshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Death by Cute, Fairies, Fluff, Food, Hot Air Balloons, M/M, Picnics, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sleepy Cuddles, The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mafia, piles of leaves, pillows, pochamoo, pochatober, toothbrushes are recommended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi
Summary: Do you like fluff and cuteness? Want something to brighten your day? Pochayuuri is here for you in all his adorable sweetness just hoping to make you smile!Formerly titled "Pochatober", these are short little one-shots and ficlets featuring Pochayuuri, as well as Pomvik, Makkachin, and Victuuri. Various prompts of all types, as well as seasonal and holiday inspired ideas.





	1. Katsudon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally started from a list of "Pochatober" prompts. I didn't complete them all within October but I still feel like I'd like to do some of the ones that never got finished. I also wanted to add in other ideas for other holidays and seasons as they came up. So this is just a collection of all those ideas now and I'll add new chapters as I'm inspired. I hope you enjoy!

Pocha loves hot katsudon the best, but cold katsudon was still super delicious!

Really, he just loves food, every type of food. There was just something so satisfying about enjoying the tastes and textures of things, warm or cold, salty or sweet, crunchy or soft. 

Katsudon was a clear favorite in this household though, the combination of flavors and textures, as well as the love that went into it’s making, was just special for them all. 

Pocha often found himself dreaming about the treat, which they ate far too infrequently, in his opinion. The only food he dreamed about more was onigiri, but he usually got to eat at least one of those a day.

But right now, he was elbow deep into enjoying a delicious bowl if cold katsudon as a little snack. He’d just woken up feeling so hungry and he knew the leftovers from dinner would be the best way to satisfy his craving.

He took another bite of the tender meat, slightly stiff from the cold, but no less delicious. He relished the way the panko prickled lightly across his tongue and gave a slight crunch to the bite. He then scooped up a pawful of the soft fluffy rice. Well, it was a little less fluffy after spending time in the refrigerator, but it still tasted great and made a nice contrast of flavor to the saltier meat. In his next bite he made sure to get some onion and egg as well.

It was all so good and he would have to tell Yuuri ‘thank you’ yet again for doing such a great job making this dish, after he finished eating of course.

It wasn’t more than a few seconds later that the door suddenly swung open, Yuuri himself standing in the opening.

Pocha tried to say “Po!” in greeting but his mouth was full, so it came out more like “pfth!”

“Pocha! What are you doing?!?” Yuuri asked, staring at the fluffy round form sitting in the middle of the refrigerator, hands and mouth full of katsudon that had previously been sealed safely away in a plastic container.

Pocha swallowed his bite and smiled back, beatifically, “Po po po!!” he said, offering his thanks for the delicious meal. 

“That was supposed to be for Victor when he gets back tomorrow,” Yuuri said in exasperation. They had explained to Pocha often that he needed to ask first, if he wanted something from the refrigerator, but sometimes it seemed that the little one’s stomach had a mind of it’s own that just took over.

“Po?” Pocha questioned, now looking back at his meal with worry. 

Yuuri sighed resignedly before smiling back, “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’ll just make more, I’m sure he’d appreciate some fresh katsudon anyway, and we'll have katsudon two days in a row," Yuuri laughed to see Pocha's excited expression in response to that statement. "You can go ahead and finish that for now, but lets get you out of the fridge first.”

Yuuri reached in and carefully lifted Pocha out and took him to his seat at the table, one of the specially made high chairs that made it possible for both Pocha and Pomvik to eat at the table with them comfortably. 

Yuuri then went back to the fridge to retrieve what was left of the food, “Would you like me to heat this for you?”

“Po po!!” Pocha responded, smile wide across his face. Cold katsudon was delicious, but hot katsudon was the best!!


	2. Onigiri

Pochayuuri and Pomvik were sitting in the middle of the floor playing a boardgame together. Of course, if anybody happened to be watching this game, they would quickly realize that they had no idea what the rules were. That’s because Pochayuu was in charge of the rules, so they had a tendency to change quite a bit. 

At the moment, Pocha was staring down at the board, a look of deep concentration on his face.

“Po po po!” he announced firmly.

“Pomu?” Pomvik asked in confirmation of the new rule.

“Po!!”

Pomvik rolled the die. Then picked up one of the playing cards sitting in the middle of the board, it was a two of spades. He then placed it with his other cards. He now had six cards.

Next Pocha picked up the die and rolled it. It was a three. He only had two cards, but he picked up one more now. It was a six of hearts.

Pomu immediately jumped up with a cheer and leaped over the board to give Pocha a big hug for just winning the game!

They both laughed and danced in celebration for a minute before Pocha’s stomach gave a loud growl.

They both looked down at the source of the rumble.

Pocha placed his hands on his stomach and then looked around expectantly.

As if on cue, Yuuri walked into the room carrying a couple the largest onigiri Pocha had ever seen.

“Look what I found!” Yuuri announced, as he came towards them with the two immense treats. “I forgot that I’d stuck these in the linen closet.”

Pocha wasn’t listening though, he was hungry and too excited for the wonderful gifts Yuuri had brought them. There were two, so there would be one for each, though Pocha was already wondering if Pomvik would let him have a couple bites of his too.

He ran up to Yuuri, and immediately began bouncing eagerly at his feet, trying to grab for the immense treats, though his reach didn’t even come close. 

“Po po po!!!” he shouted several times.

Yuuri laughed as Pomvik joined in, also bouncing to try and reach for one of the onigiri. 

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to be this excited,” he finally said as he place the two cushions down on the ground for Pocha and Pom to play with.

What he also did not expect was for them to both immediately start biting at the large fluffy items the moment they hit the floor.

Pocha had a big bite of fluffy onigiri in his mouth the moment it was within reach, but as he tried to pull the bite away he felt firm resistance. He bit at it a few more times, hoping to wear it down a bit and get the bite to loosen, but it stubbornly stayed in place.

“Pocha! Pomvik! No! Those aren’t food!” Yuuri called out and began to pull the cushions away from the pair of hungry mouths. Pocha stubbornly clung on to his, actually lifting off the ground as Yuuri picked the large onigiri back up, still trying to bite at the fluffy thing.

“Just let go, and I’ll get you some real onigiri.”

It still took a minute to convince Pocha to let go of his prize and accept that it wasn’t actually food, but finally he did with a plaintive “poooo” to express his hunger.

Yuuri set the abused cushions down on the sofa and then picked the two hungry creature up and took them to the kitchen, sitting them down in their chairs and then bringing back two plate, each with two large onigiri on them. 

Both clapped in joy before digging in to their snack. Pomvik also made sure to give Pocha a bite of each of his too, to taste. 

Their plates were soon clean and Yuuri took them both back to the living room. 

“Po po?” Pocha asked, pointing at the two cushions.

“Do you promise not to try and eat them this time?” Yuuri asked, skeptically, trying to withhold a smile. He trusted them of course, they just tended to get unruly when their stomachs were in charge.

“Po!” Pocha asserted, seriously.

“Pomu!” Pomvik said, in agreement.

“Okay, here you go then.” Yuuri handed the cushions back down to the two and watched them in amusement as they hugged them, and played with them for a couple of minutes, before finally getting sleepy and finally settling down against one of them, curled up together for an after-snack nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this [awesome art](https://twitter.com/SilanaMisha/status/1047202453626789888) based on this chapter!


	3. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a lot longer than I expected it to be, but I hope you enjoy it!

It was one of those perfect days of early Autumn. One where the light and air seemed to have a slightly different weight and flavor, somehow, a special quality about it that announced clearly that summer was at an end and reminded you that winter lay ahead. It was a day that was full of sun and the sound of soft breezes dancing through the leaves of the trees that were still very green, but would begin to change before the month was out. There was no chill in the air either, only the promise of sweater days ahead. In total, it was the perfect day for a picnic.

Victor had come back from his morning walk with Makkachin, on one of the very rare and precious rest days they would have, now that the skating season was just about to start in earnest, and announced that they should all enjoy the day with a picnic.

Pochayuuri and Pomvik immediately began to cheer. They loved any event with food, but enjoying food outside was always extra special.

Yuuri agreed to the idea readily and set about making a list of things for Victor to get from the store while while he got started preparing things. 

Pocha went with Victor, and Pom stayed with Yuuri to help in the preparations. Pocha loved helping too, but had a greater tendency to start sampling the ingredients when Yuuri’s back was turned so he preferred when both he and Victor could be there to keep an eye on him. Pom enjoyed his share of sneaky nibbles too, but was considerably more likely to stay on task without a lot of oversight. 

Even so, an hour later saw them all cheerily prepping a wide variety of picnic foods and wrapping them up in plastic or sealing them up in small plastic containers before adding them to the large basket they had just for these occasions.

Since the basket was pretty heavy, and so were Pochayuuri and Pomvik, and because there was a good chance this would be the last picnic for a while, they decided to take the car out further towards the edge of the city where there were less buildings and more trees, larger parks.

The drive alone was pleasant. They opened the windows to let in the fresh air. Their new and old program music played over the speakers and both Pocha and Pom sang along to the familiar melodies, moving their arms in an attempt to imitate the moves they’d watched hundreds on time in videos and in person. They couldn’t actually move too much, being strapped into their safety seats, but this didn’t seem to dampen their enjoyment in the slightest. 

Makkachin too seemed to enjoy the car ride, alternating between sticking his furry head out the window and watching the two singing passengers there with him in the roomy backseat.

They finally made it to the a large park full of trees that would soon be brilliant shades orange yellow and red, but currently only hinted at shades of yellow here and there. There didn’t seem to be many people around, but it was a weekday, and it was a more out-of-the-way kind of place so it wasn’t that surprising. 

Exiting the car, Yuuri opened the back door to release the beasts while Victor pulled their basket and other supplies out of the trunk.

Makkachin leapt out of the car almost the moment the door opened and a chorus of “Po po po” and “Pomu Pomu” rang out, calling to be freed of their restraints. 

Yuuri set them both down on the still lush grass, “Okay, you guys go find us a good picnic spot, but make sure you don’t go too far, stay where you can see us,” he warned them seriously, but smiled as they cheered and ran off, hand in hand to find the best place.

Yuuri and Victor found them under a tree with wide branches that let through dappled sunlight that danced along the ground in wide patches to the rhythm of the breeze. They seemed to be playing some form of hide-and-seek/chase between the three of them.

“Is this a good spot?” Yuuri called to them.

A couple of ‘po’s’ and a ‘pomu’ seemed to answer in the affirmative, before a loud squeal and lots of giggling rang out, Makkachin barking as he tried to decide which of the small forms to chase that were now running in opposite directions to hide behind nearby trees.

Yuuri and Victor both laughed as they set to work preparing the space so they could eat.

“C’mon you guys, it’s time to eat!” Victor called out about fifteen minutes later, voice raised to reach above the squeals and laughter, and was immediately answered with cries of excitement that quickly got louder as ran back to where the wide picnic blanket and the array of food was laid out.

Pocha had a particular habit whenever they had picnics. Though he was usually content to feed himself at meals, when they ate like this he preferred to go up to one of them, open his mouth wide and wait for food to be placed inside. Every few bites, he would move to let someone else feed him. Yuuri and Victor never understood this behavior, but since it seemed to be limited to only picnics they willingly indulged Pocha. Besides, how could they say no when his wide eyes looked up at them, imploring them for more bites, or the happy and grateful twinkle in his eye as he accepted and chewed the offered morsel. 

Pomvik, on the other hand, was always ready with a specially curated selection of what he determined to be the best bites, for the moments Pocha came him, and offered up each item with a loving smile. It was honestly so sweet, that it brought tears to the two men’s eyes every time they witnessed it.

Finally, the food was finished and everyone was more than satiated. Makkachin, Pochayuu, and Pomvik’s earlier energy seemed significantly dampened as an after-meal lethargy seemed to leave them on the edge of taking a nap. 

“You guys stay by the picnic blanket, okay? Yuuri and I are going to take a walk. We won’t go far though so if you need us, just call. Makka, you keep an eye on those to.”

Once they had received a sleepy confirmation that their instructions were understood by all parties, they wandered off, hand in hand, to enjoy a few peaceful moments to themselves beneath the trees.

It wasn’t long before they made their way back to the picnic area, half an hour at most. Makkachin was laying stretched out on the blanket with Pomvik using him as a pillow, but there was no sign of Pocha. 

Yuuri’s eyes darted around the space, hoping to catch a glimpse of Pocha’s round fluffy form but even as his eyes spiraled out further and further from the blanket, he could see no sign of him.

“Pocha?” he called out, and Victor echoed him a moment later. They walked a large perimeter around the blanket calling out for their lost little one before coming back and waking Pomvik and Makka. 

“Pom, do you know where Pocha went?” Victor asked, worry clear in his eyes. 

“Pomu?” he said back and looked around confusedly. “Pomu pomu,” he said next, worry in his voice now too. 

“I’m going to take Makka and look for him,” Yuuri announced, determination hiding the fear in his voice, “You should stay here in case he comes back.”

Victor nodded in understanding even though he hated not being able to do anything. In his anxiety of waiting for Yuuri to come back, hopefully with an armful of laughing Pocha that had no idea how much worry he’d caused, he decided to get to work on cleaning up the picnic are. He gathered all the dishes and stacked up the empty containers, throwing any trash into a plastic bag they’d brought along. 

Once everything was gathered and consolidated he opened up the picnic basket only to stop short and immediately start laughing. 

“Yuuri! Makka! Come back!” He shouted into the trees

A moment later the two came jogging back into view.

“Did he come back? Where is he?” Yuuri asked, eyes searching the vicinity.

Victor nodded down to the basket beside him and watched as Yuuri’s eyes widened in understanding. 

There inside the basket, Pocha lay curled up and sound asleep, a half-eaten onigiri still held in his paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments so far!! I treasure every single one. Sorry if I can't respond to your comments, just trying to make sure I can get these out for now, but I read them all and they make my day knowing you enjoyed what you read here. 
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely day!! Pocha is rooting for you!!


	4. Desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! So happy people are enjoying these so far. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors, I'm not really editing these much. I hope to come back and clean them up later, but right now I'm just trying to get them out as quickly as possible. Of course, I'm also getting behind because somehow these keep getting longer than I plan. I'm going to try to keep the next few really short if I can, but we'll just have to see what happens. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy some more Pocha cuteness!!

“It’s soooo hot Yuuri! I thought it was fall!!” Victor complained dramatically. 

“Pocha po!”

“See, Pocha agrees with me.”

It was true that the weather was rather unusual. The last few days had been pleasant and cool, normal autumn weather, but it seemed that summer wanted to have a last hurrah before letting the autumn chill actually settle in. 

“Well, you should both enjoy it while you can. By the time we get back to St. Petersburg it’s going to be freezing,” Yuuri replied. 

“I’m sure it will be an immense relief for us both. I’m Russian, and Pocha has all that fluffy soft fur, we were born for cold weather,” Victor asserted, “Right, Pocha?”

“Po!” Pocha answered readily from where he sat, strapped in a harness on Yuuri’s chest. 

Yuuri just rolled his eyes, “Right, I’ll remind you of that the next time either of you tries to bury under my shirt trying to warm up. I keep having to buy new T-shirts because they keep getting stretched out of shape.”

Yuuri didn’t even have to look to know that Victor was pouting. And if there had been any doubt that was the case, the following “Yuuuuuuuurrri!” would have erased it.

“Pomu?” came the voice of Pomvik, who had been silent until now.

“Don’t worry Pom, you’re always so polite to bring a blanket to share. It’s going to be you and me under the heating blanket this year. Will let the other two stick out the winter being their fluffy or Russian selves on their own.”

This time Yuuri did see Victor’s pout when he turned to give Pom a pat on the head.

Yuuri smiled and took Victor’s hand in his, “C’mon, I know what can cool us all down,” Yuuri said and pulled Victor along with him a little further down the street. 

“Pocha?” the small form on Yuuri’s chest asked, looking up.

“Yes, it’s something you can eat and you’ve had it before, but there’s a lot more flavors at this shop,” Yuuri answered. He was actually interested to see how the little guy would react to the possibilities this particular shop offered. 

A couple minutes later saw them entering a smallish shop that seemed to be about half filled.

Pocha tried to look around, but the harness limited his field of vision sometimes, and Yuuri had just turned them to the large picture menu next to the counter. Mocha’s eyes widened at the array of colors in front of him, each image showing a different flavor of one of his favorite summer treats: kakigoori, the soft, snow-like shaved ice treats that could be drenched in different syrups.

“Wow, Yuuri. There’s so many choices, how are we supposed to decide?” Victor asked, eyes darting around the large menu struggling to take it all in. 

Pocha simply felt overwhelmed. They were all so beautiful and looked so delicious. He wanted them all, but surely that would be too much, even for him. Well, maybe he could eat them all, but the tables he’d see when they walked in looked t oo small. Could he narrow it down to five? Or maybe six?

“I think we can each order a different one and that way we can try four different flavors,” Yuuri said.

Pocha’s eyes widened even further. How could he only choose one out of this rainbow of choices.

“So Pocha, what do you think you’d like?” Yuuri asked and brought up a smaller menu for them to look at together. This would make it easier for Pocha to show him what he wanted. “They have green tea, mango, coconut, almond, milk tea, strawberry, lemon…” 

Yuuri kept reading out and pointing out different items he thought Pocha might find interesting and, really, they all sounded completely delicious. He just couldn’t decide.

Finally, overwhelmed, he covered his eyes with paws, “Po po…”

“It’s okay, Pocha, it is a tough decision.” Pocha felt Yuuri pat his head gently with the words. “Would you like me to choose for you?”

“Po,” he answered grateful for the help. He knew Yuuri would pick something delicious.

The others seemed to have an easier time with their decision, though it took them a little time to make up their minds too, and a minute later they were giving the clerk their order and then going to find a table together. 

Pocha was happy to be freed from the harness. It was comfortable but it was nice to move freely as well. He was just about to climb up onto the table to go play with Pomvik who was also just being released as well, when he felt hands hold tight onto his middle.

“Po!” he said, in indignant surprise.

“No playing right now,” Yuuri scolded, “Let’s just wait for our desserts to come.”

He knew he couldn’t escape Yuuri’s grip, but he hated waiting, especially for food. He was hungry, and waiting was boring.

He heard Pom start to sing from across the table and without even thinking he started softly singing too, voice getting steadily louder as he got into the song.

“Not too loud,” Victor warned once they started to really rise in volume, “Don’t disturb the other customers.”

They loved nothing better than to sing atu the top of their lungs but they knew better than to do that in public so they did their best to keep their voices low.

Time flew by that way and before he knew it, four giant piles of shaved ice were being deposited on their table.

Pom had gotten one with Mango on it, Yuuri had decided to try the milk tea, Victor had pineapple, and in front of Pocha now sat a mountain of red and white.

“I got you strawberries and cream,” Yuuri explained, “It’s milk flavored ice with real strawberry syrup.”

To Pocha it looked like the most beautiful thing ever. He just couldn’t wait to try it.

Without thinking he pulled himself free of Yuuri’s loosened hold, climbed up to his dish of fluffy ice and just took a big bite right off the top. 

“Pocha!” The shout came from both sides, but it was too late.

He felt the lovely softness of the shaved ice begin to melt as it touched his tongue, and the perfect sweetness of the strawberry just before his whole head started to hurt. His whole body went rigid and he grasped his hand tightly with his paws and closed his eyes.

“Here, drink a little of this.”

He felt a glass pressed up to his lips. He opened his mouth automatically and felt a slow flow of warm water begin to replace the freezing cold of the ice that came before it. Slowly the pain went away and he was able to open his eyes again.

“How many times do I have to tell you to eat frozen things slowly, you brain freeze every single time,” Yuuri just shook his head, not sure if there was anything that he could say that would make a difference. Pocha just forgot to think first, wherever his stomach was concerned. “Why don’t we try that a little more slowly this time.”

Pocha nodded and let himself be pulled back into Yuuri’s arms.

“Pomu?” Pom asked, holding out a spoon piled high with mango ice.

Yuuri moved him close enough to take the bite. It was delicious. He tried each of the different flavors and then had some more of his own. He still couldn’t choose which he thought was best, they were all delicious. He wondered if they could come back tomorrow and try some more.


	5. Playing Dress-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothbrushes ready.... and.... GO!

It looked like a tornado had been through the room. Garments of every color littered the floor and the surrounding furniture. 

The truth was there were three tornados still tearing around the room, pulling yet more items from boxes, drawers and the large closet with its doors flung wide and spilling a flood of rainbow fabric out onto the floor.

Amidst it all, two still figures stood, simply watching calmly while these small tornados zoomed around, until one alighted nearby to give instructions, and then they turn or move as these powerful forces of nature demanded. Sometimes some new strange garment would be deposited only to be whisked away a short time later. 

“Wait! I found it!!” one of the tornados called out from the back of the closet. 

The other two swept off to join the first and the still standing figures were left in the silent wake that followed. 

They turned to look at each other in confusion. The taller one shrugged and they moved to better see what was going on. 

They immediately jumped back though, as the three girls carried a new box out of the closet and plopped it down in front of them. 

“Po?” Pocha asked, curious.

“They’re our baby costumes,” one of the triplets explained. He still had trouble telling which one was which, especially when they moved around so quickly.

“I’ll bet one of these will fit you,” another said.

“And then you’ll look super super cute,” said the third.

“Pomu pomu!!” Pom shouted, excited. He firmly believe Pocha was always super cute, but he was always excited to find something that could enhance it. 

“I think we can use something from here for you too,” one said. He was pretty sure it was it Loop.

This was said mere seconds before the whole box was upended and a rain of even more colorful fabric fell out onto the already messy floor.

Pochayuuri and Pomvik made sure to stay standing back while the tornado resumed, in a flurry of arms and brightly colored costumes and their accessories.

“This!” one shouted, they couldn’t tell which, “This will be perfect on him!”

“Then Pom can wear this one!” said another.

The girls finally emerged, carrying out their chosen costume pieces and displayed them for the expectant Pocha and Pom. Their smiles were wide and bright as the rushed up to grab their new costumes and try them on.

* * *

“What do you think the girls will do?” Yuuri asked, eyes darting towards the hall where the triplet’s room was.

“Who knows, with those three. They have enough clothes for an army. It might be difficult to find something to fit Pocha, but I’m sure they’ll figure it out,” Yuuko said smiling, setting down cups of tea for Victor and Yuuri. “Whatever they do, I’m sure both of them will look adorable. I’m only worried what their room is going to look like after. I’m afraid they might get a little carried away in their excitement.”

“Thanks again for offering the girls things so they can have last minute Halloween costumes. We just completely forgot about it and when Pocha suddenly asked, we just weren’t sure what to do,” Yuuri said, a tone of apology in his voice. 

“Yes, thank you. We really do appreciate it,” Victor added.

“Don’t worry about it,” Takeshi answered them, “The girls are thrilled to help and it won’t hurt to get rid of a few things they probably can’t wear now anyway.”

They suddenly all heard a loud cheer coming from the direction all the little ones had run off too not long after they’d arrived.

“Sounds like success,” Takeshi commented.

A moment later he was proved right as three young girls ran back out into the living area.

“Are you ready?” they all asked as one.

Everyone quickly answered yes, eager to see the transformations.

Lutz stepped forward, standing tall. “First, we’d like to present the prettiest blossom of all, the tall and lovely PomFlower!”

Upon hearing his name Pomvik came dancing out wearing a bright green leotard and tutu. On his head was a huge flower hat, its long petals reaching out on all sides to frame the bright heart-shaped smile at the center.

Everyone clapped and cheered to see the lovely flower.

“And now,” Axel began, stepping forward, “Every flower’s best friend, the perfectly adorable PochaBee!”

Pocha was beaming as he happily hopped out towards them, waving his arms as if they were bee wings and punctuating each bounce with a little “po” in place of a buzz. He had on the fluffiest bee costume any of them had ever seen in bright stripes of black and yellow. It covered his whole body and included a large fluffy black hood with long bouncy antennae at the top. The already round Pocha was now the fattest, fluffiest, and cutest bee any of them could imagine.

Everyone awwwed in unison and clapped. Pom ran up to his adorable bee and gave him a big hug, making Pocha blush. Then the girls rushed in to hug them both.

Everyone agreed the costumes were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Hope you enjoyed another installment of fluff! Just hope these can bring a smile to your day!
> 
> I know I'm behind with these. I don't know if I'll be able to catch up, but I'll do my best. Even if their slow, I'll try to get through all the prompts.
> 
> Here is my inspiration for [Pochabee](https://twitter.com/chuppiu/status/1048451508763852800)


	6. Cuddles!

Pocha was cold. Very cold. He had on his new warm hoodie, but he was still cold. He also had a cozy blanket wrapped around himself, but it still wasn’t warm enough. 

He tried his best to just focus on the tv show playing in front of him but all he could really think about was getting warm. 

He waited, wondering if his teeth would start to chatter soon. Perhaps he would freeze into a block of ice and not be able to move until summer came. He snuggled up closer to Pomvik’s side, which helped a little.

A couple more minutes and Yuuri finally arrived to join them on the sofa. 

Pocha watched him as he settled down on the other side of the sofa, leaning back against a large cushion and stretching his legs out in a slight stretch before relaxing into a comfortable position to also watch the television from. 

The moment Yuuri seemed completely settled Pocha hopped up and crawled up to him and straight under the large hoodie he was wearing. 

“Pocha!” Yuuri shouted in surprise at the sudden intrusion, but it was too late. 

Pocha immediately felt warmer curled up against Yuuri like this. It was just so cozy and warm and safe, just the perfect place to nap on a cold winter evening. 

Pom had witnessed all this from where he’d sat next to Pocha. He got up and moved to sit next to Yuuri. He set his hand on the Pocha sized lump on Yuuri’s middle and patted it gently.

Few things warmed Yuuri’s heart more than the way Pochayuuri and Pomvik would take care of each other. They each had very different ways of going about it, but it was always incredibly sweet. Earlier, he’d watched Pom tuck the blanket in around Pocha as he’d sat on the sofa, complaining of the cold. He seemed to really hate the cold. Normally it would be an electric blanket, but it had broken a couple days before and they hadn’t gotten a new one yet. As a result, Pocha was always looking for the warmest spot possible and his favorite seemed to be right against Yuuri, under whatever he happened to be wearing.

Pom was usually more comfortable in the cold than Pocha, but still wanted to stay close to the other at all times. After watching Pomvik’s quiet presence beside him, hand still on the lump Pocha had made under his sweatshirt he decided to take pity on him.

“Do you want to nap with him?” He asked.

“Pomu?”

“Yes, it’s okay. I’m sure he’d like the company too.”

Pomvik smiled brightly and quickly clambered under the hem of the oversized hoodie that Yuuri held up for him and snuggled in close to Pocha, who smiled happily with the extra warmth and caring, letting himself curl up close to Pom so they became one large lump under the now bulging hoodie.

Yuuri had to admit, they helped keep him warm too. Well, they kept his middle warm at least, his legs, however, were starting to feel a little chilled. He couldn’t move though, with the two sleeping little ones pressed close against him, and was unable to retrieve the blanket still sitting on the other side of the sofa.

“See, aren’t you glad I suggested sizing up when you bought the new hoodies?” A voice asked from behind him.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “They do fit under this one, but it’s still pretty crowded in there.” He gently ran his hands over the sleeping forms hidden beneath the fabric, feeling somewhat like he guessed a pregnant mother might. It was awkward sometimes but he couldn’t really be too annoyed with them, they were just too cute and he loved them so much. 

He looked back up a Victor, “Could you get that blanket for me?” he asked, gesturing to the one he couldn’t reach, “My legs are cold.”

Victor came around the sofa and picked up the blanket, preparing to tuck in in around Yuuri, before pausing and giving a mischievous smile, “Are you sure you can’t fit a third in there?” Victor asked.

Yuuri threw a sofa pillow at him.


	7. Balloons

They had been up since dawn to come out here, wrapped in warm clothes, to stand among hundreds of others who had gathered for the event. 

They were all pretty excited for the day ahead, but Pocha was practically vibrating with eagerness. He’d been waiting months for this. 

He was so excited that he hadn’t even been able to finish his breakfast that morning, something that had never happened before. They now wandered the field full of people and equipment with thermoses of hot drinks, waiting for the real action to begin. 

It felt like ages to Pocha, but really it was only minutes before large pockets of color began to rise from the ground like magic bubbles bursting from the earth. 

Pocha squeaked loudly and pointed to the first one that began to rise nearby, demanding to get closer. He watched in rapt attention as the giant balloon filled with air, the heat from the great burner, slowly lifting it towards the sky. 

They flitted from rising balloon to rising balloon, like earthbound butterflies looking for the most beautiful flower in an endless field of them.

Pocha and Pom got especially excited when they were allowed to touch the light fabric just as it began to fill.

Pochayuuri had been practically obsessed with hot-air balloons since Yurio had read him a book about a cat that flew away in one. He asked Yurio to read it so many times that he had bought Pocha a copy of his own. Seeing his interest, Yuuri and Victor got him other books and showed him videos with balloons too. Finally, he had convinced them to take him to see real balloons and here he was, watching these giant colorful bubbles slowly rise from the ground to drift off into the air like magic. 

He started after them longingly as, one by one, the floating rainbows flew away. He really wanted to fly away with one too, but he’d already been warned not to try to stow away on one like the cat from the book had. They’d said it was actually very dangerous, but they’d also promised they wouldn’t take him on any more trips if he did something like that. He was disappointed but he did trust them and if they were that serious about him not getting into a balloon, then he would resign himself to staying on the ground. 

He loved watching the balloons, but he really was a little sad he couldn’t fly away on one, just for a little while. 

They approached another balloon that hadn’t flown away yet, and Pocha turned his head back all the way trying to see the top of it, tracing the colorful designs with his eyes all the way up. 

“Pocha,” Victor said gently, trying to pull his attention back down to earth. “Pocha, we have a surprise for you.”

Pocha finally looked down to meet Victor’s blue eyes and then turn to Yuuri too, “Po?” he asked curiously. The two men said nothing, just smiled. He looked at Pomvik, being held in Yuuri’s arms, and their eyes met, but he didn’t seem to know what the surprise was either.

They walked right up to the nearby balloon then.

“Welcome!” A cheerful voice greeted them. “If you just climbed aboard, we can lift off in just a couple minutes.”

Pocha didn’t think he could believe his ears. “Po?” he asked. “Pocha??” he practically shouted.

Victor laughed, “That’s right, we’re going to fly in a balloon. That’s what you really wanted right?”

“Po po po!!!” Pocha confirmed, ears flapping wildly with how hard he nodded his head. 

He could hardly contain his excitement and started chattering rapidly with Pomvik they were secured back into the harnesses on Victor and Yuuri’s chest and then got into the balloon.

As the balloonist climbed in too and prepared to lift off, the basket filled with excited “po’s” and “pomu’s” as neither could contain their excitement anymore.

A few moments later and they too were rising into the air. There was a big blast from the burner at first, but then all was quiet and they floated over the earth like a cloud.

Victor and Yuuri positioned themselves so their small passengers could get a good view down and out of at the world they were now floating high above. 

Pocha loved every second. He’d dreamed of this for so long and it was so beautiful, and so much fun. He could do this everyday and never get tired. 

A minute later the balloonist spoke, “So, would the little ones like a chance to pull on the burner rope?”

Both shouted in excited confirmation, eager to get the chance to fly the balloon themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right around this time, my hometown holds a huge 10-day hot-air balloon event so this seemed appropriate to me. I feel like Pocha is very adventurous and loves trying new things, so this would be something he would enjoy immensely. 
> 
> If your curious, the book about the flying cat is called "Hot Air Henry". It's a real book I read as a child.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this dose of fluffy sweetness. Remember to brush thoroughly.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! Comments and kudos always make my day!!


	8. Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These keep ending up way longer than I think they will be!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some more PochaPom shenanigans!

Pocha loved bath time, it was fun playing in the water. They had a variety of toys to play with and he would be happy to stay in the bath playing for a long time if he could. 

Unfortunately, Yuuri or Victor were always there to make sure they got clean, didn’t make a mess and didn’t take too long so that they could still get into their pajamas and brush their teeth and all those boring things. He understood they were important, but he really just wanted to play.

Yuuri was with them tonight, watching Pom and Pocha play with a set of colorful rubber duckies when a loud ringing sounded from outside the bathroom. 

It rang a couple times before Yuuri shouted, “Victor, can you get that?”

There was silence and the phone rang again. 

“Darn, he must not be back from walking Makka.” 

Yuuri stood up quickly, heading for the door, before turning back, “You two behave, I’ll be back in a minute.” Then he was out the door.

They stared at the door expectantly for several long seconds. They heard Yuuri’s voice talking to whoever was on the phone, but they couldn’t hear anything he was saying. Pocha was sure he would come back any moment to watch them, but he didn’t . 

Then, realizing his opportunity, he clambered awkwardly out of the bathtub, Pomvik helping by giving him a boost. 

His fur dripped water as he scurried across the floor. He paused a moment to shake himself a bit, sending more droplets flying in all directions, before he continued on his way towards one of the cupboards. 

Pomvik had his head peaking up over the rim of the tub, watching as Pocha pulled open a couple different doors till he gave a small squeak of success, apparently finding what he was looking for. 

Soon Pocha was making his way back, carrying a bag that was clearly full of … something.

Pocha pulled the small stool Yuuri often sat on while he played with them in the tub, closer so he could stand on it, and then he pulled the first object from the bag. 

Pomvik looked at the round colorful thing with awe. He had no idea what it was but it looked marvelous. 

“Pomu?” he asked, excited to know more about this mysterious thing. 

Pocha first used one small claw to open the plastic layer covering the object. “Po po po,” he explained as he threw the plastic aside. “Pocha pocha po po po pocha po,” he finished his explanation calmly but he had a big smile on his face, also too excited to truly calm himself. 

“Pomu pomu!” Pomvik called out, eager to see if Pocha was telling the truth. 

Pocha took the round object and leaned himself over the side of the tub and finally dropped the thing into the water. 

It landed with a big “plop” and immediately began to fizz and bubble, sending colors out into the water, quickly filling the tub on all sides.

Pomvik cheered, loving the colors and the wonderful smell, “Pomu! Pomu!” He cried. 

Pocha handed him another round thing and picked another for himself repeating the process of taking off the plastic and dropping them into the tub to join the first.

Yuuri finally hung up the phone and checked the time. He couldn’t believe he’d been talking for 15 minutes. 

His mind immediately went to the bath. Surely they couldn’t have gotten up to too much mischief in that time right? He should have taken the phone back to the bathroom. Why hadn’t he done that? He approached the door cautiously, but inside he just heard the normal cheerful sounds of Pocha and Pom playing, interspersed by a bit of splashing and the squeaks of the rubber ducks they’d chosen for the evenings toys. Everything seemed to be normal. 

He opened the door and quickly discovered they were not.

Pocha and Pom were covered in rainbow bubbles and the room smelled just like Victor’s favorite bath supply shop. Oh no.

There on the floor were at least a dozen scattered bath bomb wrappers, Victor’s collection depleted to almost nothing. Several bath bombs could still be seen fizzing like tiny islands on occasion when the bubbles shifted, revealing the unpleasantly green water beneath the surface. 

All he could do was stare down at them dumbfounded. He had no idea how Pocha knew about the bombs, much less how they worked and what was he supposed to do or say now? Pocha and Pom were clearly having the time of their lives in their rainbow bath and there was nothing that could be done to save the used up bath bombs. 

He walked back out into the hall to give himself a moment. A few seconds later Victor walked back in with Makkachin on his heels, a big smile on his face. However, the moment he spotted Yuuri still standing in the hall his face fell.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, quickly walking up to Yuuri, “Did something happen?” The worry was clear in his voice.

“They’re okay. I’m okay. It’s just…” Yuuri paused unsure where to begin. “The phone rang and I talked longer than I expected and when I came back…” He gestured to the door, clearly indicating Victor should just look. 

Victor stuck his head in, taking in the scene for several long moments before coming back into the hall … and started laughing.

The moment Victor started laughing, something snapped Yuuri out of his daze and he started laughing too. Really, it was just too ridiculous and adorable and Pocha was probably going to be stained green for a week! They were literally rolling on the floor with laughter for at least a couple of minutes before they were finally able to calm down.

“I guess all we can do is take pictures and wash them off, right?” Yuuri said, still grinning at his husband. 

“Pretty much. And clearly I have to start keeping my bath supplies on a top shelf from now on,” Victor answered, still grinning widely himself. 

They finally pulled themselves off the floor and entered the bathroom together. 

They didn’t even bother scolding the two miscreants, they just went about the business of draining the heavily perfumed water and doing their best to wash all the residue off. They were both stained by all the dyes, but Pocha certainly had it the worst, his usually snow white hair, still clearly green even after extra shampoo. Fortunately, Pocha didn’t seem to mind at all. 

“You know,” Yuuri said later as they watched Pocha and Pom brush their teeth, “We could let them do this again around St. Patrick’s day and then dress them up as leprechauns.”

Victor looked at the serious look on Yuuri’s face for a long second, before they both burst out laughing again. 

Pocha and Pom both turned to look at the sudden outburst behind them, then looked at each other, confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, how did Pocha know about the bath bombs? Any guesses?
> 
> Anyway, hoped brightened someone's day! Wishing you all the best!  
> Thank you for reading!!


	9. Pochayuuri and Makkachin (and Pomvik too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a day or so behind, but I'm just happy I've been able to write nearly every day. 
> 
> I wasn't sure how this would go when I started writing this prompt since I had no plan whatsoever, just the line "They were on a mission..." and this is what happened. Hope you like it.

They were on a mission and were therefore being very quiet. 

They stayed in the shadows, hoping they wouldn’t be seen, or rather, so Pocha wouldn’t be seen.

Makkachin was the best partner for this kind of operation. For some reason, Yuuri and Victor were much less suspicious when the large dog was wandering around the house. 

Pomvik could be an effective distraction at times, but right now they were supposed to be in bed so if either of them were seen, the mission would be a failure.

They were still in the hall, but they were almost to the end. 

This was the most dangerous part, but fortunately the sofa faced away from the opening. Still, if either of the figures sitting on the couch shifted their attention from the movie and to the side as they passed, they would be able to see the sneaking figures easily.

Pocha knew this because that’s how he’d gotten caught the first couple of times he’d tried something like this. 

After peaking around the corner, Makkachin gave the signal that the way was clear, so they both quickly and quietly padded up to the back corner of the Sofa. From here, they would split up. 

Pocha gave Makka a soft pat to say he was ready and the large dog took the cue and moved around the opposite side of the sofa before hopping up to beg for scritches from the inhabitants.

“Hey there Makka!”

Pocha heard the words and make a quick dash past the sofa and into the kitchen. He only slowed down once he was concealed behind the large island. Even so, he still moved swiftly, doing his best to keep his small toenails from clicking on the tile. He’d gotten pretty good at it lately. 

A moment later he was in front of the small folding door that concealed the special cupboard in the corner. He opened the door carefully to peer into the dark space, only the shapes of cans could be seen. 

Slowly and silently he turned the rotating shelf so that the back side was now in front, looking for the prize he was sure would be there. 

He soon spotted what he was looking for and reached in, pulling the items from the shelf and putting them into the small pouch he carried at this side. 

Without wasting another moment he turned the shelf back to it’s original position, the pie slice shape gap pointing out so the door could slide back in without a sound, and then moved quickly and quietly back the way he’d come. 

He quickly surveyed the scene to see Makka still occupying the sofa’s two inhabitants. He dashed to the back of the couch and then into the hall. Once he was a safe distance from the living room he gave the quiet signal only Makka would hear and waited for his large friends return. 

A moment later the big furry form strolled happily into the hallway, proud of his successful role in the evening’s adventure. Pocha gave him some firm pats in congratulations of a job well done before they both went back to the room, slipping through the door and closing it behind them. 

Pomvik was there waiting for them, eager to find out if the excursion had been a success. They took turns in this retrieval duty but it was always a little harrowing and there were occasions they would come back empty handed, since the shelf was sometimes empty.

Pocha wasted no time before opening his pouch and pulling out the treasures of the secret shelf he’d discovered. On the floor he set two large, fresh onigiri, wrapped in a thin coating of plastic, and a treat for Makkachin, similarly wrapped. Pomvik clapped his hands at the success before going to hug Pocha and Makkachin for a job well done.

Pocha unwrapped the treat for Makka who ate it happily.

Pocha then unwrapped his special treat and took a bite, delighted to find that today’s find was filled with tuna and mayonnaise, one of his favorites. He was sure the shelf was magic, or else there was a friendly fairy that provided these treats for them every few days. It didn’t matter though, he was just happy he had discovered the secret of the cupboard and they always enjoyed what they found there. 

Once they’d finished eating Pocha and Pom climbed into bed, with full tummies and sleepy eyes. As they settled, Makkachin joined them, settling down to sleep by, and protect his two smallest friends.

-

Yuuri and Victor watched Makkachin hop back down from the sofa, apparently satisfied with the attention they’d given her, and off into the hallway. 

They leaned back into the cushions behind them, relaxing and settling in to finish watching their movie. 

“I was thinking,” Yuuri started, sounding thoughtful, “I want to try making pumpkin muffins next week. Do you think they’d like those?”

“Of course, love,” Victor answered with a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head, “They always love what you make them, I’m sure they’ll be extra excited to find those.”

Yuuri knew he was probably right, so he made up his mind to look for a good recipe the next day, before turning his attention back to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed your daily dose of sweetness!
> 
> I hope today brings you something good! Take care all!!


	10. Fairies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I have two for you today!  
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Wow, look at this!” Victor called out through the trees to where Yuuri was, still a short distance behind him. “Do you think this is one of those...um..what are they called? Fairy circles?”

Yuuri finally caught up and moved around Victor to get a clearer view of whatever he was looking at. 

He saw a small clearing with dappled sun shining down through the trees and a strange ring of small mushrooms at the center of the open space.

”I think their usually called fairy rings,” he answered.

“Yes, that’s it.” He walked out into the clearing then, bending down to get a closer look. “Do you think anything will happen if I stand in it?”

“I doubt it,” Yuuri said, shaking his head at his husband’s silliness. “They don’t really have anything to do with fairies, you know.”

“Yuuuuuuri,” Victor pouted, disappointed that his husband was not indulging his imagination. “C’mon, this is fun, you should enjoy the magic of being in a place like this.” He put his arms around Yuuri, leaning his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder and looking up into his husband’s eyes with the best look of pleading innocence he could manage.

Yuuri met those wide blue eyes, but after a few seconds he just couldn’t keep a straight face, “Fine, fine.” He laughed as Victor hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek.

“So, what do you know about fairy rings? Do you think we could get some fairies to show up?” Victor said cheerfully, finally letting go of Yuuri to start walking around the perimeter of the circle.

“Um, I don’t know much really. ... I think you aren’t supposed to fall asleep in one or the fairies will kidnap you or something.”

“Hmmm,” Victor had his thinking look on and Yuuri did his best to keep a straight face at how serious the other man was being, “What if we left an offering of some food or something? Do you think that might attract a fairy?”

Yuuri shrugged, “We can try if you want. It’s almost lunch time, we can put something in the middle and see if anything shows up while we eat.”

Victor eagerly agreed with the idea and took the onigiri Yuuri handed him, carefullly placing it in the center of the circle, without stepping inside himself.

Once the fairy bait was set out the two moved off to the edges of the clearing, setting out a blanket so they could sit and eat the lunch they’d brought with them.

They sat eating and chatting casually for several minutes, enjoying to bright but peaceful clearing. Victor would glance over to the fairy ring every so often to see if anything changed but so far the offering at the center remained untouched.

The sun got brighter and brighter as noon approached until, finally, brilliant light streamed in from directly overhead, filling the area with brilliant light.

“Wow, that’s so bright, I should have brought my sunglasses,” Victor commented as he blinked into the dazzling sun. 

A minute later the light seemed to quickly dim back down to a more comfortable level.

“What was that?” Yuuri asked, looking up at the sky, confused by the strange changes in light levels. 

“What is _that_?” Victor’s voice came from beside him, in a loud whisper. 

Yuuri looked at Victor and then turned his head to follow where his husband now looked, eyes widening as he saw what Victor saw.

The fairy ring was no longer empty, _something_ was eating the onigiri they’d left there, nearly half of it gone already, despite the mystery thing being roughly the same size as the intact riceball had been.

They watched as the food disappeared into the mouth of the strange creature and all they could do was stare in shock at the vision before them.

A short time later there was nothing left of the food they’d left. They continued staring, expecting the creature to disappear as mysteriously as it had arrived, but it didn’t. 

It turned around, surveying the fairy ring, as if looking for more food, and then it looked up and saw them.

The creature then lifted off the ground and headed straight for where they still sat at the edge of the clearing. 

In a moment it had come close enough that they were able to get a clear look at it. It appeared to be mostly white, and quite round, with black ears. It wore a small shirt or tunic of some kind, and a hat, from which it’s ears protruded. Most remarkable were the wings that sprouted from it’s back, translucent and seeming to be full of rainbows. 

Up close they realized just how small it was, it could fit in the palm of a hand easily. It flew right up to them looking them in the eyes. It had a round sweet face, with wide eyes the color of deep honey. 

“I can’t believe it,” Victor whispered as they both continued to stare while the fairy in front of them started back, just as curiously.

“Po?” it asked, it’s head tilting to one side, and then the other. “Po?” it asked again.

“Ummm… Hi?” Yuuri tried, not having any idea what one was supposed to say to a fairy. 

“Po?” it asked again before patting it’s belly.

“Are you hungry?” Victor asked.

“Po po,” the small creature answered with a smile.

Yuuri reached into his bag and pulled out another of the onigiri he’d packed.

The creature’s eyes lit up and immediately flew over and began to eat. They both watched in silent fascination as the second large onigiri disappeared somewhere inside the small being. 

Once every grain of rice was gone the little thing gave a great big yawn before doing a couple turns and finally curling up in the middle of Yuuri’s palm and falling asleep.

Yuuri looked at Victor, silently asking what he should do.

Not wanting to disturb the sweet thing, Victor gestured that maybe they should put it back in the fairy circle. Yuuri agreed this was probably the best idea so after taking a couple pictures to remember the moment by he carefully carried the sleeping thing back to the fairy ring and set him down inside.

Once the fairy was safely sleeping in the ring they quietly gathered their things, gave one final look back and headed out of the clearing.

What they did not see was the fairy waking up just as they left the clearing, watching their back disappear beyond the trees.

With lightning speed the little fairy had caught up with the two men, and spying a small opening in the bag on one of their backs, he quickly and slipped inside and found a cozy little corner to resume his nap.

Yuuri thought he heard a slight fluttering at his ear for a moment, but when he turned there was nothing. He sighed, but smiled. It had been a magical moment with the fairy and he was sure he’d remember it for a very long time.


	11. Mafia AU

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you, he isn’t in a good mood today.”

Yuuri had lost count of how many times he’d tried warning people today, but for some reason, nobody wanted to listen.

“If you have a problem, it would be better for you to try again tomorrow,” he continued, sincere in his advice. 

The Boss really could be quite fair when in a good mood, but when he was in a bad mood, the results were devastating and he’d been cleaning up after these little visits all day. 

“I don’t care what kind of mood he’s in!” the man in front of him practically shouted. “I demand to see him!”

Yuuri just sighed internally, nodding at the guard who would prepare for the inevitable. He’d warned the man, and that was the best he could offer. The results of these meetings were always to their own advantage, The Boss always had the upper hand, but it was a pain dealing with the aftermath. 

“Just a moment while I make sure he is ready to take the meeting.”

The man seemed ready to protest but one of the large guards stepped forward in a threatening way, causing him to rethink his choice of words, “Just hurry it up then, I don’t have all day,.”

Yuuri walked into the room where The Boss sat, the light of his computer screen flickering across his round face.

Yuuri quickly explained who was waiting and what the issue was before receiving a nod in acknowledgement that the man could come in.

Yuuri crossed the wide office back to the door and opened it wide, “He will see you now.”

The larger man ignored him and stormed into the office. Yuuri closed the door silently just as the man began shouting at the back of the Boss’s chair.

Yuuri and the chair’s occupant listened to the shouted complaints and demands without any reaction until the man finally seemed to run out of steam.

“Well,” he growled back, “Are you going to say something?”

At this the chair behind the desk finally turned around, revealing The Boss in his bespoke pinstripe suit, white paws in sharp contrast to the dark fabric. His hair was slicked back to give a clear view of deep dark eyes that seemed able to pierce to the very heart of a man’s soul. 

He didn’t say a word to the man in front of him, he simply looked at him, a look of deep disappointment filling his eyes and spilling over onto the rest of his features.

The man said nothing for several long seconds … and then it started.

It was always the same on days like this. They would come in, shout a bit, then The Boss would look at them with that look of deep disappointment until they just started apologizing. It started simple, but before long whoever was before the boss would start offering compensation for all the wrongs they had done, or had even thought about doing. By the end they were in tears and begging for forgiveness. 

It only took a few minutes. Yuuri took note of all that was offered up so it could be collected on as soon as the visitor recovered a bit. Once they were unable to put a cohesive sentence together under The Boss’s eyes, he’d call in the guards to help the man to his feet and take him out to calm down somewhere. Really, it was all quite a hassle, but it did bring in some great opportunities.

He was watching as the man was taken down the hall and out of sight when his phone rang. “Yes,” he answered, then listened attentively to the voice on the other end. “Thank you, I’ll tell him right away.”

Yuuri walked back into the office. The light from the computer screen was flickering across The Boss’ face again as he’d returned to watching cute animal videos. 

“Sir, I have good news.”

The wide eyes turned towards him and he felt his heart clench involuntarily. The loyalty The Boss commanded was unquestionable. Yuuri knew it every time he found himself in The Boss’s gaze. He would die for him, without a second thought, would follow any order.

“Sir, the shipment of onigiri has finally arrived. A selection will be brought up to you shortly.”

The Boss’s face immediately brightened, a wide and brilliant smile replacing the previous disappointment. 

Too bad the last visitor hadn’t waited an hour to show up here. When The Boss was in a good mood, he could be very generous. Yuuri didn’t feel bad in the slightest though. After all, he did warn him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last couple were fun to write since they were a little different. I hope you enjoyed them too. 
> 
> Also, sorry for any errors, I don't have much time to proofread or edit, I'll try to later, but if you spot any glaring errors, let me know and I'll make sure to fix them. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed these latest bits of Pocha cuteness. Hope you all have a wonderful day!


	12. Natsumatsuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was super busy the last few days, so of course I've gotten even more behind. I might not finish these on schedule but I think I'm going to try to do them all nonetheless. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you will enjoy this little moment of them all enjoying some precious family time.

“There you go. They fit perfectly.”

Yuuri smiled as he looked at the two before him. They had specially commissioned yukata for Pochayuuri and Pomvik, since nothing they found in shops seemed to fit properly. It was their first natsumatsuri as a family and he really wanted to make it special so they had all gotten yukata that coordinated.

“Go look in the mirror,” Yuuri prompted, “You look wonderful.”

Two sets of little legs ran quickly to the full length mirror on the wall so they could admire themselves and each other, in a quick chorus of po’s and pomu’s.

He left them to it and went back to the master bedroom to put on his own. 

“Is this right?” Victor asked, as he walked into the room, turning to show off his own yukata in soft green. Victor had been practicing to get everything arranged and tied just right. 

Yuuri walked up to him and tugged gently on the knot of the obi at his back, testing it. He then walked around the front and pecked his fiancé on the lips, “Perfect.”

After a couple more quick kisses, Yuuri pulled away again. “Why don’t you watch the little ones and I’ll finish getting ready.”

With Victor gone, Yuuri wasted no time putting on his own blue yukata, a darker version of Pocha’s, and then headed out to join the others.

He found all three waiting in the entry way, Pocha and Pom already in their miniature sized geta walking back and forth in the wide genkan to practice, and making sharp clop clop clopping sounds across the hard surface. 

They were joined soon after by the rest of his family who were all taking a rare evening off together to enjoy the festival. 

Everyone slipped on their geta and headed outside, Pocha and Pom weaving excitedly between everyone’s feet.

“Careful, don’t trip anyone,” Victor warned, reaching down in an attempt to grab Pocha as he dashed by and missed by a hairsbreadth, causing Pocha to squeal and run all the faster, only to be scooped up a few seconds later by Mari.

Pomvik was caught by Yuuri soon after, but was then handed over to his mother when she held out his arms for him.

Yuuri was so happy his family had welcomed the two little ones so quickly. It shouldn’t have been a surprise really, they were experts at catching the hearts of all who met them, but seeing his family love them so well brought a special warmth to his heart.

It only took a few minutes walk before they entered the hustle and bustle of the festival area. Food stands lined the streets offering up all manner of traditional foods. Pocha felt the arms around him tighten slightly as he turned his head this way and that trying to catch sight of every tasty offering around him, mouth already watering.

“Shall we get you some food to start?” Mari asked, knowing all too well of Pocha’s famous appetite and wanting to prevent him running off in the pursuit of something to satisfy his almost constant cravings. 

“Po! Po!” came the excited reply. 

Hiroko and Mari took the two with them to find tables while Yuuri, Victor, and Toshiya headed for the food stalls to purchase food for their group.

A short time later, they reunited with a smorgasbord of matsuri street food goodness for everyone. Pocha could barely contain himself at the sight of so many treats. 

Everyone in the family took turns offering bites up to hungry little ones as they hopped around the table trying to sample everything from the hot round takoyaki with whole tiny octopi inside to the long skewers grilled meats, then to big bites of yakisoba that dangled from their lips until they could suck in all the ends. There were fried potatoes, grilled fish and squid, okonomiyaki, Japanese fried chicken, bottles of Ramune, and at the end a choco-banana for each of them. 

Full and happy after the meal the family then moved on to enjoy some of the other entertainments the festival had to offer. 

They stopped to watch a group of taiko drummers perform. Mari managed to get Pocha and Pom up to the front row so they could see easily. They clapped and danced along to the exuberant rhythm of the drummers, smiling widely and cheering loudly when the performance ended.

They visited a few booths with games. Neither Pochayuuri or Pomvik were able to catch any of the fast moving gold fish, but they both succeeded in collecting a few bouncy balls from a similar game nearby. They had some trouble with the ring toss because of their small arms, but fared better throwing balls to knock over bottles, thanks to their practice with throwing balls for Makkachin.

They wandered a bit more as the sun got lower and lower in the sky, watching more performances and just taking in the happy atmosphere around them. 

Toshiya bought three large tufts of cotton candy for them to share as they finally made their way towards finding a good spot from which to watch the fireworks.

Pocha and Pom both loved fireworks, so even though there were still several minutes before they were set to start, they stared at the sky eagerly only looking away for brief moments to accept small puffs of cotton candy from the hands of various family members.

A hush eventually fell over the gathered crowd, everyone stilling in expectation. 

A few distant pops were heard and seconds later the sky filled with light. Colorful flashes and sprays of sparks danced and lit up the heavens in a mesmerizing display that took everyone’s breath away. Pocha and Pom stared fixedly at the sky above, taking it all in with wide round eyes, mouths open in awe. 

The spectacle seemed like it could go on forever, but then felt like it ended far too soon. Even so Pocha and Pom clapped and cheered in gratitude for the amazing display. However, both began yawning, mouths stretched wide as the fatigue from the day caught up with them. 

As they headed home, Pocha fell asleep happily in Toshiya’s arms, and Pomvik in Hiroko’s.

Yuuri and Victor followed just a few steps behind, hand in hand and full of happiness for the priceless gift of getting to have such a great experience with all of their family together.


	13. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I keep getting farther behind due to my busy schedule and my mental health not being the best recently. Still, I'm going to keep these coming as I can. I like knowing I might brighten someones day and I like rereading them too. Nothing makes life a little better than Pocha. 
> 
> This one's short, but I hope you like it!

Fall was truly here. Where the trees had been bedecked with a brilliant blanket of red, yellow, and orange leave only a few weeks previous, now they were nearly bare, having let those same leaves fall as the season demanded. 

Yuuri and Victor had let the layer of leaves upon the ground grow thicker as the days had passed, but now it seemed everything was perfect for what they had planned.

Armed with rakes, the two men headed out into the yard to begin gathering the leaves in towards the center of the wide yard.

Pochayuuri and Pomvik had followed, coming out into the yard, bundled in jackets and scarves against the autumn chill. They were curious at first but soon grew bored of watching the chore being performed. Instead they decided to gather a small pile of leaves of their own, scooping handfuls of the crunchy leaves towards them before tossing handfuls into the air over their heads. It didn’t take long before this devolved into them throwing leaves at each other and chasing each other with handfuls of leaves in an attempt to drop them on the other’s head. 

They laughed as bits of leaves got stuck in their hats and all over their clothes. They both shook their heads and a flurry of leaf bits flew off into the air, but still there were many still stuck on. 

“Pocha! Pomvik!”

They heard their names being called and turned to look in the directions of Yuuri and Victor, now standing by a giant pile of collected leaves. They immediately ran right up to the pile which rose above their heads.

“These are for you to play in as much as you want,” Victor explained, “I recommend taking a good running start and then jumping in them.”

The two didn’t need to be told twice and quickly ran off to do as had been suggested. They dashed away to what they judged to be a good distance. The pile was very large so they decided to go together. 

They took their places and prepared. 

“po, po, PO!”

And they were off like a shot, straight towards the large pile. Just as they got close they leaped into the air and cannonballed straight into the pile of leaves, a flurry of cruching leaves flying out around them as they landed right in the center of their target. 

Laughing, they flung more leaves into the air before burrowing their way out. 

The pile was heavily damaged, large chunks of it spread out across the lawn again, but once Pocha and Pom had moved away a little, the rakes made short work of reforming the pile. 

The two small figures grinned broadly and prepared to run again. 

After several more jumps, Pocha burrowed into the bottom of the leave pile and asked for the leaves to all be raked over on top. Pom moved in close so Pocha could whisper his plan in his ear and then both waited as the sun dimmed behind the thickening layer of leaves. 

Once the sounds of raking had quieted, both crouched figures leaped into the air with all their strength, arms spreading wide to fling leaves as far and wide as possible. They landed back into the remaining pile of leaves with a crunch and watched as the flying leaves rained back down on them. 

They continued playing this way for some time, but soon the expense of so much energy began to take its toll. 

The continuous raking had stopped some minutes before as Yuuri and Victor tended to other parts of the garden while Pocha and Pom played in the remaining bits of leaves, but they soon returned to find the two fast asleep on the remains of the large pile, bits of leaves all over them.


	14. Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got another one done!! Hope you enjoy!!

Yuuri and Victor were out taking a walk, enjoying one of the first warm days of the new Spring when they happened by a small cafe. 

“I don’t remember seeing this place before, should we go in and see how it is?” Victor asked, taking in the quaint facade of the little cafe. 

They walked inside to fine a bright but cozy interior. There didn’t seem to be any other customers yet, and the place was quiet. 

“Do you think it’s open?” Yuuri asked, suddenly unsure.

“The sign said it was,” Victor confirmed before stepping up to the counter and picking up a menu. “Cafe Po,” he read from the top of the menu, “Hm, I wonder what ‘Po’ means.”

Just then they saw movement behind the counter and then a small figure popped up, wide eyes looking at them, “Po?” it asked.

Yuuri and Victor both blinked, taking in the short round creature with white paws, a wide adorable face, and two long dark ears coming out of the top of it’s dark brown cap. It was also wearing a brown polo shirt with “Cafe Po” embroidered on it.

“Um,” Victor started, trying to find his voice, “What do you recommend?”

The little creature, who clearly was one of the shop staff, smiled widely and began pointing at various items on the menu on the counter, punctuating each with a cheerful “Po!” or “Pocha!”

They looked over the menu, following where the small paw pointed. Once finished the clerk looked up at them, smiling. Yuuri and Victor glanced at each other briefly in bemusement then back at the menu.

“I think I’ll try the CapPOcino,” Victor said, pointed to the corresponding picture.

The clerk entered the item then looked to Yuuri, “Po?”

“Um, I’d like to try the Pocha Macha.”

“Po Po,” The clerk answered in apparent approval of their choices and finished ringing them up. 

The clerk then turned and shouted over his shoulder a short string of pocha’s and po’s as another short figure, this one dressed in a matching cap but wearing a white polo with a brown apron with the logo on the front, came out from a back room and headed straight for the coffee machines.

“Pocha!” the barista called out before repeating the order back and starting on their drinks. 

The clerk gave them their change and receipt then gestured to the tables, “Po po.” 

Yuuri and Victor took this to mean they should sit and wait. 

They chose a nice little table towards the back, next to a window, and wait patiently. They didn’t comment on the surprising staff of the shop, not wanting to be rude, but instead took in the pleasant decor. 

Only a minute or two later, another figure pops up by their table, standing on a little step so he could reach the table with his tray. The server was wearing a white button down tucked into a brown waist apron with the cafe logo. He carefully placed each drink on the table and then a small napkin next to each before stepping back down to the floor. They thanked him and he gave a small bow and before walking back towards the front. 

Both men’s eyes followed the figure until he disappeared behind the counter, before turning to look at their steaming drinks. 

As one, the men lifted the cups to their mouths, taking a moment to breathe in the fragrant steam. 

“Mmm, this smells really good,” Victor commented before taking a sip, “Wow, that’s perfect! How’s yours?”

Victor looked up just as Yuuri lowered his cup, filled with rich green liquid, a look of warm happiness on his face. 

“It’s really good! I never find any this good outside of Japan. I wonder where they got it.”

Just then, yet another head pops up with another tray. “Po. Po po, pocha,” he says. This one is all in white, including a white chef’s hat, clearly marking him as the cook for the cafe. He sets a few little paper cups on the table, each with samples inside. “Po po,” he says before hopping down from the step, giving a bow and leaving them to try the samples. 

“How many of them do you think work here?” Yuuri asked, wondering out loud. 

“If we hadn’t seen two at the same time earlier, I’d almost think it was only one and he just changed outfits, but I think they are all different. The service is wonderful though,” Victor said.

Yuuri could just nod in agreement as he reached for one of the cups now in front of them.

There were four little cups, each with two bites on toothpicks for them to try. They shared the samples in between sips of their drinks. Each one was delicious.

Finally, they finished their drinks and a few moments later the server came back to clear the table for them. They thanked him again, standing to leave as the employee carried away the used dishes and trash. 

A minute later they were back outside in the sun, still a little baffled by the whole experience they’d just had. 

They looked back at the cafe as they began walking back home. 

“I think we should come back tomorrow,” Yuuri said, “That was a nice place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you order from this cafe?


	15. Onsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, how far behind am I? Let's not think about that just now. 
> 
> Here have something sweet and cute!

Pocha loved Japan.

He had only been here one day, but he loved it from the moment they had walked through the doors of Yutopia.

He was sleepy from the long travel, but he could feel how happy Yuuri and Victor were to arrive and once they were inside, he quickly got a sense of why. There was something about the place that just felt like “home” in every sense of the word. 

Despite how tired they were, they were welcomed with open arms and he immediately fell in love with Yuuri’s family. He loved Hiroko the most because she made the most tastiest foods ever!! He also loved Mari the most, because she was happy to help he and Pom with their games and to play tricks on Yuuri and Victor. And he loved Toshiya the most too because he always gave them extra bites under the table, or to refresh them while they played, or just whenever they wandered near the kitchen. 

Something else he loved the most he didn’t find out about until their second day there.

It was late evening and they were all wearing simple yukata. Victor and Yuuri carried them downstairs and into a new part of the inn.

They walked through a small curtain and down a short passage until they hit a big room that was warm and humid. 

They all take off their yukata and place them in small lockers before heading over to what look like very short showers.

He’s very excited to see this, it’s completely different from the showers he’s seen before, the ones at their Russia home. They’re never allowed to use that shower because Yuuri says he and Pom are too small, but this one looks like the perfect size!

Yuuri sits on a small stool and puts Pocha in front of him. 

“If you push down here you can start the water,” Yuuri tells him, tapping on a large flat silver handle, while holding the shower head in his other hand. 

Without hesitation he presses down firmly where Yuuri showed him and a moment later water is streaming out. 

“Po!” He says, excitedly before Yuuri begins spraying the water over him. He dances in the stream, enjoying the way the water hits his fur.

He gets to press the handle again every time they need to start the water once more, since it only sprays for several seconds. He looks over and can see Pomvik doing the same as Victor helps him wash in the same way Yuuri is helping him.

He continues pressing the handle as Yuuri washes himself as well, and he’s having a great time, but all too soon they are clean and Yuuri and Victor are now leading them out a door to what looks like a lovely little garden with a very big pool at the center. He feels a slight chill as the outdoor air hits his wet fur but he can feel heat coming from the pool.

“The water’s hot, so be careful,” Victor warns before stepping into the large pool.

Pocha and Pomvik step up to the edge of the pool and each put a toe in. The water is very warm and inviting so they soon join Yuuri and Victor, quickly paddling out towards the back of the large warm bath where the other two have chosen to sit and enjoy the warm water.

It is the most amazing bath he has ever had. There’s so much water for him to float or swim, or simply soak in. He kind of thinks a few toys might make it a little better, but really, he’s too relaxed to worry about it much.

They stay in the large bath for some time and soon he starts to feel sleepy. He’s only somewhat aware of being carried back inside and having a towel and then a dryer running over his fur. He’s just enjoying the feeling of warm comfort of it all. Soon though, he is being tucked into bed, next to Pomvik who seems to be equally content after the blissful soak. They curl up together in contentment and he feels sleep truly pull him down. 

He loves Japan, and the big hot spring bath is probably one of his favorite things ever. He hope they can go back every day. 


	16. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this rate, I wonder how many I will actually complete in October...

Pocha and Pom were both excited. Today they get to go to the park!

The winter had been busy and cold and so it has been a long long time since they had gotten to go to the park. 

There was still a chill in the air so they were being bundled up in light jacket’s and scarves but Pocha was having a hard time staying still to get dressed. He just wanted to go outside and run around the trees and in the grass. Pomvik was equally excited and they spoke back in forth in quick syllables, their words running over each other in their eagerness to express all the plans they had for playing in the park again. 

They’d been traveling a lot recently, spending time in planes and hotels and ice rinks. It had been fun, Yuuri and Victor always did their best to make sure they could enjoy the time. They got to meet so many of their other friends during the travels, all of whom were fun to play with and talk to.

Even so, they were missing spending time outdoors and enjoying fresh air and some small piece of nature and as a result they had been feeling increasingly restless. 

Now they were all back in Japan for a couple of weeks and heading out for their first outing. Makkachin too was clearly eager to go outside, pacing in circles around the small group, occasionally prodding at them all to hurry.

Once everyone was ready they headed outside. 

It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the park, but even before they had arrived, Pocha was bouncing in excitement from what he could already see.

As they approached the park the trees came into view and it appeared as if they had become great tufts of soft pink cotton candy, from afar. 

Getting closer, they could see that the ‘fluff’ was in fact thousands upon thousands of soft pink flower petals.

There were quite a few people already in the park, many with blankets and tarps laid out along with a wide variety of food and drink. However, there was still an abundance of space among the trees so they were easily able to find a beautiful spot under a ceiling of soft pink, away from the noisiest of the groups. 

Finally free, Pochayuu and Pomvik immediately started running about, weaving through the trees and jumping up to try and touch a low hanging branch now and again, with Makkachin tagging along, just as happy. 

They had never seen trees so pretty before, it was like a magical fairyland beneath the branches. The soft spring breeze only making the atmosphere that much more refreshing. 

Pocha laughed with glee as Victor suddenly picked him up, lifting him high over his head so the could reach into the branches and gently stroke the blossoms as he got a much closer view of the beautiful flowers. 

A bit later and he was set down so Pom could have a turn, but a minute later he was jumping excitedly for another turn. 

Victor did his best to accommodate the two in their eagerness to enjoy the sakura blossoms in all their glory, but eventually his arms tired out and he had to resort to diversion to earn a break.

“Are you guys hungry? We brought a picnic along.”

The effect was immediate. The words were barely out of his mouth before both small forms were dashing off back to where Yuuri sat, setting out the last few items they’d brought for lunch. 

They ate a delicious meal beneath the softly rustling sakura overhead. 

Fully sated, Pochayuuri and Pomvik lay back contentedly, heads pillowed against Makka’s soft side, and stared up at the canopy of blossoms above them, letting the soft sway of the pink flowers lull them into a peaceful nap.


	17. Pochamoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Pochamoo Farm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pochamoo is one of my favorite variations of Pocha. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Victor wakes up early as usual. He can’t afford to sleep in, that’s the price of living on a farm. His charges don’t rise early, but he has a lot of work to do to prepare for when they do. 

Once he is dressed and ready for the day, the most important thing is to prepare the food. They are always very hungry but require a very particular diet to keep them healthy and happy. It’s a lot of work keeping so many mouths fed, but it’s worth it to see them all satisfied. 

Once the cooking is done, he loads up the cart he uses to easily move all of it out to the modified barn. He could carry it, but it is quite heavy, carrying so much, and he doesn’t want to risk dropping any of it. If they don’t eat on time, they get very grumpy. 

It doesn’t take him long to get to the barn and once inside he first goes into the still dark sleeping room and turns on some soft music. It’s never a good idea to wake them up suddenly and the music helps to bring them gently to waking.

While the music plays in the other room he begins to set out the dishes on the low table. There are twelve place settings of blue dishes, a bright marine blue today, because blue is their favorite color.

Everything is ready right on time, so he finally opens the door to the sleeping area again and walks inside. He’s hearing the beginning of movement in some of the small beds, but most don’t seem to be stirring yet. He goes around to the windows and begins opening the blinds, though he keeps the curtains shut, so soft light filters through, giving the room a soft glow. As he does this he starts speaking to them in a quiet but cheerful voice, “It’s time to wake up my darlings, the sun is shining and breakfast is waiting. I made something very tasty for you, but you have to get up to find out what it is.”

The promise of food is always the best way to get them moving and he soon starts hearing more rustling in the space around him. 

“Mo,” he finally hears, from one of the beds. 

“Mo.”

“Mo.” 

“Mo.”

Soon a whole soft chorus of sleepy ‘mo’s’ can be heard throughout the room along with the rustle of sheets. 

He finishes at the last window opening the curtains a bit, now that they are all beginning to wake in earnest, before turning towards the center of the room to begin the work of preparing his charges for breakfast. 

All are a little sleep mussed but he gets them straightened up enough for breakfast, adjusting the hoods of their matching cow print jackets that have slipped off, pulling ears back out through the openings and making sure the little horns at the top are sitting straight. 

They are truly waking up now and they begin to gather around his legs, issuing a continuing chorus of ‘mo’s’ from all sides. 

“Yes, I know you’re hungry, let’s get breakfast then, shall we?”

A resounding series of ‘mo’s’ followed after him as he leads them out into the larger common room and the table. 

They take their seats and it isn’t long before the only sounds are those of eating.

It’s another hour before he can get them all fully fed and cleaned up for the day. All in all they are quite well behaved, but there are just so many and it can still be a little difficult to manage on his own. He hopes he can find someone to help him out soon. Plenty had applied, but not just anybody could work with these little ones. Even the staff he did have, those who helped with other tasks around the farm, helped showed visitors around, and just monitored the Mo’s while they were outside, had been hard to find.

The sun is bright and high by the time they step out into the wide green field. They love being outside and prefer to spend most of their day out here. 

It looks like he’s just in time in getting them out. He can see Yura up the hill aways, leading their first group of visitors for the day down towards the large enclosure. They had to limit the number of people that could come at a time, because the Mo’s did not like a lot of noise or activity around them, unless it were Makkachin. There were also strict rules for anyone who visited and a zero tolerance policy. The Mo’s and their safety were the greatest priority and as long as they made enough money to ensure that, not much else mattered, as far as he was concerned. 

Yura approaches where Victor is standing by the fence and he greets the visitors cheerfully, wishing them all a nice time as Yura continues to lead them forward without even a nod by way of greeting. 

Victor was sure Yura would never be able to work at the farm, with his constant moodiness and surly glares. Yet somehow, he’d ended up with a Mo curled up in his lap, sleeping happily and that had clinched it. He’d been working here three years now and though the surliness continued, Victor had had the opportunity since then to see what the Mo’s must have seen, and he knew the young man truly had a heart of gold. 

He turns back to the enclosure from these musings and, out of habit, counts the Mo’s scattered around the area. “…8, 9, 10, 11, … 11, …”

He scans the area again and starts his count over.

After the third time he can feel his heartbeat begin to pick up. He walks around the enclosure, hoping that a change of angle is all he needs to locate the missing Mo.

He is just about to go into a full blown panic and raise the alarm to start a search when he hears a voice behind him.

“Excuse me?”

He whirls around, half in surprise, half in urgency, because he has no time to deal with a visitor when there is a missing Mo. 

But there behind him stands a dark haired man, holding none other than the errant Mo in his arms. 

“I’m really sorry, I know it’s against the rules to touch them, but I don’t know how he got out and then he came up to me and reached up, and I tried to tell him that I couldn’t hold him but he started crying and I just didn’t know what to do so I picked him up but I saw you and brought him straight over. I’m really really sorry, I didn’t mean to break the rules…”

Victor can see the young man is practically panicking as he speaks, but he also sees the Mo in his arms and how it seems to be trying to comfort the man, reaching up and trying to pat at his face.

Victor smiles widely at the man, and he abruptly stops speaking, “Don’t worry about it, it wasn’t your fault. The Mo’s always seem to know what they are doing and this one clearly finds you more than worthy.”

“Huh?” The man asks, looking stunned, eyes wide.

Victor has to admit, this Mo has really good taste, the man in front of him is absolutely adorable. 

“Would you like a job here?” Victor asks, smiling again.

“Ehhhhhhh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess what, I have now officially been living in Japan for 10 years, as of yesterday. I seriously have no idea where the time has gone. It's been a lot of ups and downs but I'm glad to still be here. 
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I always loving hearing what you think go feel free to drop a comment and have a lovely day!!


	18. Eros Pocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pochayuuri just wants to be sparkly and cool like Yuuri

Pocha has seen the videos many many many times. 

He has danced in front of the tv just as many times doing his best to learn and mimic the moves as close as he’s able.

If you asked him why he liked that particular program so much, he’d probably say it was because Yuuri just looked so cool. Maybe it was the choreography. Or maybe it was the hair. Or maybe it was the costume. 

He didn’t have a costume though and had no idea how to do that with his hair so he decided to work on the choreography instead. He watched the video over and over, dancing along until he had it memorized and then he would just dance around the house. Pom would help him sometimes too, to make sure he got every move just right and giving him hugs when he did.

“Pocha, I have a surprise for you,” Yuuri announced one day, before picking him up and taking him back to the bedroom. 

He was very curious what his surprise could be. First he thought it might be a snack, but they weren’t really allowed to eat in the bedroom so that didn’t seem right. Maybe it was a new toy. 

But then Yuuri put him down on the bed right next to something black and shiny. He looked at the shiny thing, it was so dazzling at first glance and he had to blink a few times but then he was struck with recognition. It looked just like Yuuri’s costume when he dance on the ice in the video, but it was much smaller and he thought maybe it would even fit him. 

“PO!” he shouted and picked up the costume to look at it more closely. It even had the beautiful shiny pieces on the shoulder and the red part under the skirt. It was perfect. “Po?” he asked turning, hoping he would be allowed to wear it.

“Want me to help you put it on?” Yuuri asked, smiling.

“Po! Po!” he answered, unable to stop himself from bouncing on the bed in his excitement. 

It only took a couple minutes to get his usual clothes off and the costume on. He then went to take a look in the mirror. 

He was impressed. It fit very comfortably and he felt very cool in the outfit, but it still wasn’t quite right. He took off his cap, uncovering the mass of dark hair on his head and brushed at it trying to see if it would move and stay where he wanted it, but it just went back into its usual style the moment he let go. 

“Come here, Pocha. Let me help you get the hair done for you, it takes a little work to get it in the right style.”

Yuuri picked him up and carried him into the bathroom and set him on the wide counter in front of the mirror, so that he could easily see himself reflected there. Yuuri had him sit and with a spray bottle and comb, began the work of slicking Pocha’s thick locks towards the back of his head. 

It did take quite some time as Pocha’s stubborn hair kept trying to return to its original position, going the opposite direction. 

Yuuri laughed when Pocha tried to “help” by forcefully trying to press it down and get frustrated when it just sprang forward again. 

“Don’t worry, we just need to add in some of the styling product. My hair was just as stubborn the first time I tried to do this and I still have trouble getting it right, that’s why Victor always has to help me.”

Pocha just gave a huff in response but settled back down to let Yuuri finish his work. He didn’t understand why hair had to be so difficult. Why couldn’t it just do what it was told? Still, he trusted Yuuri and knew that if Yuuri said it would work, then it would. 

Slowly, as the gel was applied, the hair finally started to take shape, smoothing out towards the back of his head until it looked sleek and cool. 

Finally finished, Yuuri stepped back, “So, how’s that?”

Pocha stood up and moved closer to the mirror taking in the whole effect of the new sleek hair, paired with the brilliant sparkle of the costume. It was perfect. It was exactly like he dreamed it could be. 

He quickly turned back around and ran right at Yuuri, leaping into his arms to give him a big hug. 

“You’re very welcome Pocha, I’m glad you like it,” he hugged the small body back tightly. “Now do you want to show the others?”

Pocha nodded excitedly, his ears bouncing with the movement, though his hair remained firmly in place. 

A short time later, Victor and Pomvik were seated on the sofa waiting, as Yuuri connected his phone to the speakers before turning to their small audience.

“Thank you for coming. May I present Pochayuuri, performing On Love: Eros!”

Following Yuuri’s announcment, Pocha steps out and walks to the center of the area in front of the sofa that’s been cleared of everything. His family applauds and he gives them a bow. The light catches just right on the sparkling pieces at this shoulder and he feels ready. 

He looks at Yuuri and nods. Yuuri presses play on the music, and with the first chord, Pocha begins to dance. 

Overall, the effect of Pocha’s Eros is rather different from Yuuri’s, but he attacks each move with so much determination and energy, all the while keeping an appropriately serious expression on his face as he goes through the steps. His feet are quick and nimble, and though his arms are short, the movements still match the choreography well, and all the while, his costume shines and sparkles in the light. It is mesmerisingly adorable.

Finally the music stops and after a few moments of silence, his family claps and cheers for him loudly. He gives a deep bow, smiling at the energetic applause. He gives another bow a moment before Pomvik runs up to him to catch him in a big hug. 

“Pomu pomu pomu!!!!” he says excitedly, once he pulls back. He then leans in and gives Pocha a soft kiss on the cheek.

Pocha immediately goes red and buries his face in his paws. 

Pomvik just hugs him some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I'm very behind, but I want to get all 31 prompts done. I hope you don't mind if these go into November ^^;;
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading!! I love seeing the comments and all my thanks for every kudo!! Hope you enjoyed another dash of sweet Poyu!! Have a lovely day!!


	19. Pocky Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!! You may have noticed a title change. While I only completed 18 of the prompts in October, I felt that I didn't want to stop there. While I will try to eventually finish all prompts from the Pochatober list, I also want to take on other seasonal prompts or other ideas that might strike. If there's something you'd like to see, feel free to leave a prompt here in the comments, or on my tumblr or twitter, and I'll do my best to make it happen. 
> 
> Anyway, just thought I'd make a little scene in honor of Pocky day (11/11). Hope you all have a sweet day!!

Pomvik walked into the kitchen to ask for some water. 

As he stepped inside, he looked up and stopped where he was to watch the strange scene unfolding before him. 

Victor was holding a box of some of their favorite Japanese snacks: Pocky. 

Pomvik loved Pocky, and he knew that Pocha loved it even more. They were only allowed to have some on special occasions though, because it was just so hard to stop with only one stick. …or even one box. He thinks he remembers getting through about six boxes that one time, before they got caught and the new rule started. 

Seeing the box of Pocky now had him really excited and he was about to run up and ask for some that he and Pocha could share, when Victor did something strange. 

Pomvik watched as Victor placed the bare end between his lips but did not eat it, he just stood there looking down at Yuuri, waiting. 

Pomvik tilted his head in confusion of this strange behavior, but then he saw Yuuri lean forward, a blush bright on his face as he began to take a bite of the snack while Victor continued to hold it. He kept watching as Yuuri continued to take small bites, getting closer and closer to Victor. When he pulled the last piece of the Pocky from Victor’s lips, he pressed his lips where the snack had been, pulling away a moment later, smiling. Yuuri then took one of the chocolate covered sticks from the package still in Victor’s hand, and the process repeated, with Victor taking bites as Yuuri held the treat for him. They both pulled away again, after the brief kiss, with laughter and bright smiles, kissing again in their happiness. 

Pomvik was always happy himself when he got to see them this happy. It just felt good when everyone was smiling. 

However, now that this strange display seemed to be over he continued towards them to ask for the water he’d originally come to get. 

As he finished his glass, while being held securely in Victor’s arms, he looked back at the Pocky box that was now sitting on the counter. “Pomu?” he asked, turning to Victor, then back to the box. 

Victor laughed, “Ok, you can have a pack to share with Pocha.”

A minute later Pomvik is walking back into the living room where Pocha is still coloring in his book, crayons scattered all around. He’s carrying the small package in his arms that Victor had given him and he is eager to show his dear friend there treat. 

“Pomu,” he says as he gets close.

Pocha looks up and his eyes widen as soon as he sees the little package. He scrambles up from the floor and rushes over to Pom with an excited “Po!”

Pom grins widely as he opens the plastic packaging and pulls out one of the long snacks. However, instead of handing it it over he puts the end without the chocolate in his mouth and moves his head slightly so the chocolate end is near Pocha. 

Pocha tilts his head in confusion, taking in what Pom is doing, trying to understand this new game. 

“Po?” he asks, pointing to the end nearest him. 

Pom gives a quick nod, smiling as he continues to hold onto the stick.

Without any further hesitation, Pocha takes a big bite of Pocky, then another, then another. 

Pom lets go of the stick as Pocha takes the last bite and then moves in to give a soft peck to Pocha’s lips just where the Pocky stick had disappeared a moment before. 

Pocha freezes in shock, face going red a moment later. 

Pomvik is ready for what happens next, so when Pocha moves to hide behind his paws, Pom moves in first to pull his friend into a hug, letting Pocha hide against his chest instead. He continues to pat his friends back for several seconds, letting him recover from his embarrassment. 

Finally, Pochayuuri pulls away, face still pink and eyes slightly averted, but otherwise calm again. 

“Po?” he asks, pointing to the packet with the remaining Pocky sticks. 

Pom smiles and pulls another stick from the packet and this time, simply handing it to Pocha. 

He watches as Pocha looks over his snack in an unusually contemplative sort of way. 

When Pocha finally lifts the stick to his mouth, he does so by putting the end without chocolate between his lips and moving toward Pom, shyly hesitant but with determination in his eyes.

Pom put his hands to his mouth in surprise at the gesture before smiling and giving a small hop as he claps his hands and the moves close enough to take his first bite. 

Neither of them noticed the camera that was fixed on them from only a few feet away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this brought a little extra sweetness to your day! Take care!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always super appreciated!! They bring light to my life!!


	20. Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with pillows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages, but of course I had to return to these two darlings for a dose of cuteness!

It was a pretty normal day overall, except for the fact that Victor and Yuuri had gone out, leaving Pocha and Pomvik at home. Alone.

(Well, Makkachin was there too, but she was currently napping.)

Victor and Yuuri had promised to be back home soon, of course, explaining that the errands they were running were “very boring”.

Neither of the two small friends were very concerned. They believed Victor and Yuuri if they said it was someplace boring. It was probably some place like the bank. The bank is definitely boring. Though it was fun to play with the little pens on the chains when they went there. Or it could be they were picking up the dry cleaning. Dry cleaning was indeed very boring. Except, they did have a lot of fun that one time they were able to get over the counter to play hide and seek among the rows of hanging clothes draped in plastic. It had been quite the exciting adventure in fact. Then again, maybe they were going to the doctor’s office. It wasn’t exactly boring, but Pocha didn’t like the doctor’s office much, it smelled funny. However, there was fun to be had hiding under the tables and chairs in the waiting room.

Truth be told, Pocha and Pom were more than capable of having fun wherever they went, so whether these errands were boring or not, they were content to stay home and find something fun to do there.

At the moment, both were sitting in the middle of the living room, conferring with each other about how they would spend this time alone. It had seemed exciting to be left home alone, and they felt compelled to do something special, but what could they do that was new? They had many movies, books, games, and toys. There were even snacks available if they got hungry, but it was really all the usual things to do.

Pomvik would be happy doing anything that made Pochayuu happy really, he just needed to suggest the right thing that would suit Pocha’s mood for the moment.

“Pomu?” Pom asked, hopefully.

“Po.” Pocha replied with a shrug.

“Pomu pomu?” Pom suggested next.

“Po.” Pocha replied blandly, after a moment’s thought.

“Pomu.” Pom offered.

“Po.” Came the reply, this time with a firm shake of his head, ears flapping slightly.

Pomvik sat thinking, one finger pressed to his lips.

While he sat thinking Pocha stood up and went to grab his favorite cushion, which was shaped like a giant onigiri. He loved this cushion. He would only love it more if it was a _real_ giant onigiri.

He brought it back and set it down near where Pom still sat before taking a small jump and landing right in the middle of the cushion. Pocha lay there face down, as if giving the cushion a full body hug, a content smile on his face. Even though he was bored, he could happily appreciate the comfort of his favorite pillow.

Pom replayed the action in his mind a couple times, and suddenly he knew exactly what they could do to have fun until Victor and Yuuri came back.

“Pomu!” He exclaimed, standing.

Pocha looked up in curiosity.

“Pomu,” Pom answered, mysteriously, and reached out a hand.

Pocha couldn’t help but be curious about what Pom’s new idea was so he promptly rolled off his cushion and took Pom’s hand.

Pomvik hurried off down the hall to the first bedroom. Once inside, he let go of Pocha’s hand and clambered up onto the bed.

“Po?” His friend asked from down below but instead of answering Pom grabbed the first pillow he came to, pulled it out from under the cover and threw it down to the ground before quickly moving to get the other pillow.

“Po Po?” Pocha asked emphatically as Pom climbed back down.

“Pomu Pomu,” Pomvik said with a smile, picking up one of the pillows and gesturing for Pocha to take the other one. He couldn't give the surprise away yet, after all.

They delivered the pillows to the living room before moving on to the master bedroom. They collected not only the pillows for sleeping but also some decorative pillows. Pom remembered a couple of very nice large pillows that were in the back of the master closet, one with Yuuri printed on it and the other with Victor, so they climbed in and managed to drag the large cushions out of the closet, only knocking a few things off their hangers in the process.

They raided the linen closet as well, but the spare pillows were all on the top shelf and there was no way for them to climb up and reach them, so they settled for a few blankets and towels on the shelves they could reach.

Finally the sofa pillows joined the pile on the floor. The large onigiri that had inspired it all lay in the center.

The giant mound of soft items was piled over a wide space directly behind the sofa.

After surveying the pile for a few moments, and making an adjustment here and there in the positioning of some of the cushions, Pom gave a nod of approval and took Pocha’s hand in his again, now pulling him over to the front of the sofa, where he’d set some sturdy boxes for them to climb on.

“Po?” Pocha asked, confused, still unsure what Pomvik was up to.

“Pomu pomu,” Pom reassured, leading Pocha up onto the sofa and then onto the wide back.

“Pomu,” Pom said as he let go of Pocha’s hand.

Pocha stood there and watched as directed, curious to see what his friend would do next.

Pomvik took a moment to look down and admire the glorious pile of blankets and pillows, it looked perfect.

He turned to Pocha, gave a quick wink and then leaped off the back of the sofa with a shout.

“Po!” Pocha exclaimed in surprise and quickly looked over the edge to watch Pom fall right into the soft mound of pillows below, laughing all the way.

The game was perfectly clear now and as soon as Pomvik had scrambled out of the pile, Pocha took the leap as well, squealing in delight as he landed in the softness below.

Both were quick to climb back up onto the couch and leap again, this time jumping at the same time, landing side by side and giggling as they struggled to pull themselves back out of the large cushiony mountain.

Again and again they climbed the sofa and jumped off.

Makkachin woke up from her nap at all the noise and came over to watch the two play, helping them escape the pile of cushions so they could take the next jump. If she had been a bit younger, she might have tried to join them, as it was, she still had fun running back and forth, encouraging them to run or climb a little faster.

 

 

About an hour later, Yuuri and Victor walked up to the front door.

“Do you think they’re okay? We’ve never left them alone for this long.”

“I’m sure they’re fine. We’ve secured all the dangerous items. The bathbombs are in the top cabinet out of reach, and we made sure to leave snacks for them so they don’t get into anything they shouldn’t. We both agreed it was time to try leaving them on their own for a little while.”

“I know, I know. I can’t help but worry though. They are masters at getting into mischief.”

That was one point they could easily agree was true.

They walked inside, hesitantly, listening for the sounds of any disturbances, and searching for any signs of destruction.

“It’s quiet.”

“Hmmm. But is it too quiet?”

They put down the bags they were carrying, took off their shoes, and ventured farther into the house.

“Oh.” 

Upon entering the living room, the large, messy pile consisting of all the pillows and blankets from every room in the house was immediately apparent. In the center of the pile Pocha and Pom lay curled up together, half on Pocha's favorite onigiri cushion and half on Makkachin. All three were fast asleep, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in part inspired by my obsession with pillows and cushions, and by the fact my brother and I used to jump off our bunk-bed ladder into a pile like this when we were pretty young. 
> 
> Anyway, how are you all doing? I hope a little dose of super sweet PochaPom fun can brighten your day. 
> 
> I haven't been able to think much about this series recently because I had some big projects that were taking all my limited writing time/energy. (Check out my recent and complete fic: The Secrets of a Successful Rivalry if you are interested in a mix of humor, drama, and fluff) But now those are done and I hope to return to some of my other fics now. I've got a ton of prompts and ideas for this series so you can expect chapters to continue to pop up now and then. 
> 
> Wishing you all the best! Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I always appreciate kudos and comments!! It brings a smile to my face knowing that you enjoy what I write!
> 
>    
> You can find me on tumblr at [@mayonaka-no-tenshi](https://mayonaka-no-tenshi.tumblr.com) and also [@mayonaka_no_yoi](https://mayonaka-no-yoi.tumblr.com) for YOI only content. I'm also on Twitter as @mayonakatenshi


End file.
